<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We All Fall Down by UnfunnyClown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367150">We All Fall Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfunnyClown/pseuds/UnfunnyClown'>UnfunnyClown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>“I wouldn’t say I’m obsessive” [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Socks Crew (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Platonic Yandere, accidental murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfunnyClown/pseuds/UnfunnyClown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme gets a disgusting thought involving his friend and decides to leave, Tbh accompanies him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>FatMemeGod &amp; MrBlaza (Mentioned), FatMemeGod &amp; TbhHonest, SocksFor1 &amp; FatMemeGod (Mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>“I wouldn’t say I’m obsessive” [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We All Fall Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Creepy Behaviour </p><p>Additional Note: This is fully intended as platonic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*~&lt;|\/|&gt;~*</p><p>
  <em>The first dropped like a brick,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a genuine accident.</em>
</p><p>*~&lt;|\/|&gt;~*</p><p> </p><p>Meme haven't spilled any blood ever since the two teenagers went... <em>missing</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He washed his hands clean of the blood and went undercover. He dyed his hair blue and began wearing goggles more. He bought gloves and wore them almost everyday.</p><p> </p><p>None of his friends questioned it.</p><p> </p><p>Laff wore gas masks everyday, Nadwe always overdressed, Joocie always have a snorkel on him, Blaza wore sunglasses no matter where they went with a bear themed hood over his head and Tbh made an effort to dress similar to Mr Krabs.</p><p> </p><p>So if they went to question him on his fashion choice, they would have to reconsider their own fashion choice first.</p><p> </p><p>Therefore, he easily got away with it.</p><p> </p><p>He haven't seen a reason as to why he should make more people disappear. So he was horrified when a thought came across his mind, watching his friends just messing around.</p><p> </p><p>They were in their apartment building, Socks and Blaza's apartment to be exact. They were playing games with each other, Socks and Tbh being particularly closer than usual.</p><p> </p><p>The thought occurred when Tbh have placed his hand onto Socks' shoulder and leaned forwards, getting very close to his face physically. Jealousy spiked up suddenly at that moment, which in itself surprised Meme. His friends' jokes about him being jealous made no sense to him up until that moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Would be a shame if Tbh were to suddenly... stop moving.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That thought though, it caught him off guard completely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was literally the only one in that room who would randomly kissed and hugged Socks, and other people rarely. The closest person in the room who would do that was Blaza, and it wasn't anything Meme just listed, he would just instead pick up Socks randomly.</p><p>And it wasn't just Socks, he would pick up any of his friends who was shorter than him and runs around then throw them, especially at swimming pools. Meme knows as he was one of the victims.</p><p> </p><p>And even if Tbh were to, for some reason, lean in and peck Socks' cheek it doesn't matter. It would've just been purely platonic, not that Meme's kisses and hugs weren't just platonic. They are, it's just he felt some form of entitlement towards it.</p><p> </p><p>"I gotta go to the bathroom!" Meme announced abruptly, standing up. He didn't wait for a respond before rushing towards the bathroom that was connected to the living and Blaza and Socks' room. He locked the doors that leads to the living room and slid down onto the cold hard floor.</p><p> </p><p>He spent moments staring at the floor, thinking about the terrible thought before getting up.</p><p> </p><p>He walked towards the sink, a square mirror above it, he opened it to reveal some medicine and a first aid kit. He widened his eyes and jumped back, slapping himself hard.</p><p> </p><p>Why did he reach to grab medicine? He wasn't even sick.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes moved away from the cabinet and stopped on one of the three doors.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was sick, just in a different way.</p><p> </p><p>He looked back towards the cabinet and shut it. He stared his reflection in the mirror and glared at it, clutching his fist lightly. He held himself back from shattering the mirror into tiny shards.</p><p> </p><p>Meme walked away from the door leading towards the living. Hesitantly, he placed his hand onto the doorknob. He stared at his reflection of the knob, debating whether or not he should invent one of his best friend's privacy.</p><p> </p><p>He gripped onto it tightly. He sighed up and threw his head back.</p><p> </p><p>Gently, he opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>Meme stepped inside and just stared. A poster of space pasted onto the wall immediately let him know who it belonged to. He felt much more comfortable now knowing who's privacy he was invading, since he has already violated his personal space so much before.</p><p> </p><p>It only makes sense if he further down that specific, stalker-ish rabbit hole.</p><p> </p><p>He had no idea what he would've done if he walked into Blaza's room instead.</p><p> </p><p>He walked over and sat onto Socks' bed, hesitantly laying down. He looked up at the ceiling with a blank expression, thinking back to the interaction between Socks and Tbh.</p><p> </p><p>He shut his eyes and sighed out, sinking into the soft, warm bed that wasn't his.</p><p> </p><p>Why did his brain thought to hurt Tbh? He was easily one of the nicest people in their friend group.</p><p>A diamond among dust, you could say.</p><p> </p><p>He shut his eyes and inhaled.</p><p> </p><p>He does not want to act on that thought.</p><p> </p><p>He got up and looked down towards the bed, his eyes lingering on the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>His and Socks' relationship was odd compared to their relationship with Blaza and the rest of the crew. They were intimate, blurring the line between romance and very flirtatious, affectionate friends. And well, Meme was usually the one to initiate it, occasionally Socks would loosened up and surprise him.</p><p> </p><p>It was just small little gestures such as hand holding and learning onto him though, but that was enough to satisfy him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So maybe Socks won't mind if he just...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Meme grabbed the blanket and sniffed it. He held himself back from just burying his face into it with difficulty.</p><p> </p><p>Their relationship crossed boundaries no friends ever should.</p><p> </p><p>He got up as fast as he can and tried to make the bed look what it did before he trespassed.</p><p>Once he decided it was close enough, Meme rushed back into the bathroom. He gently shut the door and headed towards the one that leads to the living room.</p><p> </p><p><em>No one will ever know of what he did</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He flushed the toilet to give the illusion he actually used the bathroom. The door clicked as he unlocked it, he walked into the living room, freezing up when everyone turned towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"You good Meme?" Socks asked out. There was a small frown on his face that made him want to smile.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't though.</p><p>That would be weird.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going back to my apartment," He answered quickly. It probably was a bad move but he did not want to stay in a room with Tbh and Socks if those thoughts keep appearing. He walked over to the clothing rack next to the front door and took off his scarf and goggles.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel a little bit... <em>sick</em>."</p><p>Sure, let's go with that.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, really?" Tbh asked out. "In that case, I'll go back too."</p><p> </p><p>Meme froze. He turned around and waved a dismissive hand at Tbh. "No no no, you can stay back and have fun." "No, I <em>insist!</em>" Tbh got up. A glint of determination shone in his eyes. "You're my roommate, and I gotta take care of you when you're feeling unwell. You would do the same for me."</p><p> </p><p>Before he could further protest, Tbh picked up his red knitted gloves from the coffee table and put them on. He walked over to Meme's sides.</p><p> </p><p>"Bye! See you guys tomorrow." Tbh turned around to bid goodbye, waving at them.</p><p>"See you soon!" Blaza yelled out. Socks waved at them. "Get better soon Meme."</p><p> </p><p>He felt a hand grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him out into the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Get your dirty hands off me-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You know you don't have to do this right?" Meme asked. He tried to not let his nerve slipped into his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Tbh was soft when he touches people, careful as to not hurt them by mistake. He was gentle with his movement and easily one of the best people in their group to hug. His presence was heavenly and not a single one of them dislike his touch.</p><p> </p><p>Even now, Tbh was still gentle. Despite pulling him down the hallway towards the nearest staircase, he was still careful as to not hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>So Meme had no idea why he was, so heavily against it now all of the sudden.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I want to, Meme." He stopped in his tracks and turned his head around, flashing a smile at him. "You and Laff are always taking care of us when we're sick, it's about time I repay you back."</p><p> </p><p>Meme smiled anxiously at him. He felt a pit formed in his stomach, he felt sick to the bone, even more disgusted at himself. "Thank you Tb but.. I can take care of myself." He looked away, slightly embarrassed, considering that the reason he started going to medical school was because of he wanted to better protect Socks.</p><p> </p><p>After he graduated, he decided to use the skill for more than just Socks.</p><p> </p><p>Meme tear his hand out of Tbh's hold as gently as he can managed and dashed past him. He began ascending the stairs to get to his apartment. "Wait Meme!" He heard Tbh cried from behind him, followed by footsteps growing rapidly louder. "Come on man, let me do this at least once! You do so much for us!" He felt a hand unexpectedly reached out to grab his wrist, it was soft and careful, but still, it startled him.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around and ripped his hand out of Tbh's hand, surprising him and causing him to back up.</p><p> </p><p>Bright, green eyes widened and a yelp ripped out of his throat. Meme froze in terror as the realisation of reality hit him, he tried to reach out and grab Tbh to pull him back. However, he was too little too late.</p><p> </p><p>His scream filled Meme's ears as he tumbled down the stairs, his body falling and blending in ways that was unnatural. And when the final thud echoed out, Meme couldn't tear his eyes away from the blood that shattered the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Panic filled him and he ran back towards Socks and Blaza's apartment, the imagine fresh in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He felt disgusted when a horrible thought hit him.</p><p> </p><p><em>Don't get help, <strong>let him rot</strong></em>.</p><p> </p><p>*~&lt;|\/|&gt;~*</p><p>
  <em>I can't say the same,</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'Bout the rest of them.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>*~&lt;|\/|&gt;~*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>